Something More
by SavvyKitten
Summary: Since Cuddy never has any real romance on the show, here it is!  Eventual Huddy.  SQUEE!  XD
1. The Stranger

**Hello lovelies. I know I haven't updated Mother's Day Surprise yet, but truth be told, I lost heart in the story. So, I thought up a whole new story, which, when the dust clears, may or may not be Huddy-centric. Guess you'll have to read along. ;) Additionally, anyone who can tell me what novel the first line of my story is from gets…well, you name it in your review and that's what you'll get**** (make it good!)****. :) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Lisa E**** is mine! LOL. Well, maybe not…but at least I have Cuddy. …what? You mean I don't own her EITHER?! ARGH!**

* * *

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

For most men this simple phrase held more than just a mere measure of truth; it was fitting in every way possible. These men had worked tirelessly to reach their acquired status and all they wanted was to come home to a pair of cool hands and a soft voice to have their worries driven away.

Jacob Addler, on the other hand, was not one of these men. Rich, powerful, and handsome, the mere thought of marriage was enough to draw forth a cynical smirk, disfiguring his normally elegant face.

Having married very early on in life, it had done nothing to improve Jacob's already sour opinion of matrimony. The constant fighting and turmoil along with the nights spent sleeping in the spare room—he didn't care for these things at all.

No, Jacob Addler was a man of comfort, living a luxurious lifestyle and indulging in his various appetites. Sometimes it would be a blonde, more often a brunette, and on the very rare occasion, a fiery redhead. No, marriage was not for him; charm and good-looks gave him all that he would ever need.

So on one warm fall night, Jacob lounged against a tree, doing what he did best—looking to feed his appetite. The invitation to the wine tasting in Princeton had practically been heaven-sent. Not only was it the perfect opportunity to don his best attire and show off, but because it was such a classy event, the pickings were sure to be superb.

Looking around the party tent, he wasn't disappointed. They were scrumptious—a leggy blonde showing off her mile-long legs, a raven-haired beauty with porcelain skin—the list went on. As he surveyed the area, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was in full-on hunt mode now; stealth having long been forgotten. Anyone could read the hunger in his eyes.

Just when he thought about giving up, he spotted her; she was the one. Unintentionally licking his lips, Jacob eyed up his prey. She wasn't overly tall—maybe a head shorter than his 6'3" frame, and that was with her heels on. Her hair—the color of dark chocolate—was curly, but smooth and worked into a stylish up-do. She looked elegant, yet daring, wearing a strapless black dress with a lacy overlay and a wide belt cinched just beneath her ample bosom. Completing the picture was a stunning diamond necklace which joined together at her throat, forming a choker of sorts, before tapering down into a smooth line which ran to unexplored depths.

By looking at her he knew she would be a challenge, but it only made his impending victory that much sweeter.

* * *

From the other side of the room, Lisa Cuddy was enjoying a much deserved break from her baby—the hospital that is. For the first time in a little over three months she had actually left work before nine o'clock at night. A guilty feeling had pervaded since she scooted out of her office, leaving an ample stack of "someone's" paperwork sitting on her desk; however, she was able to consol herself with the thought that she would surely finish it before the board meeting the next morning. 

Raising her glass of Asti to her lips, she contemplated why she was at this party drinking wine at all. Her mind traveled back to a few days prior, when for reasons unbeknownst to her, James had asked her out yet again, only telling her that she was to dress up.

For Lisa, this was an especially curious matter since James's newest girlfriend, Amy, had just moved in with him. She wasn't altogether sure that Amy would appreciate her boyfriend taking another woman out and had been apprehensive in agreeing to go with him. In the end though, she did acquiesce, but it didn't stop her mind from wondering what was going on between the two of them.

James, however, seemed entirely content to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was probably waiting up for him as he topped of his and Lisa's glasses.

"To…getting away," James said rather sheepishly, raising his glass.

Lisa smiled broadly, "Yes, to getting away." They clinked their glasses together before each took a long draught of the savory liquid. Lisa lowered her empty glass to the table, exclaiming, "I'm really glad I agreed to come. This wine is excellent."

"Yeah," James replied, topping them both off again, "but after about three or four glasses you can't taste anything anymore." He gave her a slick smile before downing the contents of his glass once again.

Lisa just grinned, politely sipping her drink. After all, there was no need to rush things. She didn't want to spend the night with her head in the toilet. Not only would that keep her up until dawn, but the next morning, a certain someone would be sure to comment on how shitty she looked. No, she would rather sip contentedly and spare herself the agony.

In the midst of her contentedness, the hairs on the back of Lisa's neck stood up abruptly, causing a tingling sensation all over. Either she was drinking way too much or someone was watching at her. Considering she had only had two glasses thus far, she decided to go with the latter.

Tearing her eyes away from James, who was contentedly rambling about some folly in his youth, she scoured the area before finally finding the culprit. He was outside of the party tent, lounging against a large oak tree, looking as if he didn't have anything better to do than be antisocial. She was mildly surprised that he was so leisurely when the tree was sure to be ruining his very expensive-looking suit. Waste did not impress her.

When her eyes finally met his, her whole body felt was awash in a wave of nervousness. He wasn't just admiring her; he was staring…staring just a little bit too boldly, too presumptuously. She tore her eyes away from the stranger and tried to focus on what James was going on about, but she just couldn't seem to hold her concentration. Looking back up, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as the man began to close the distance between them.

* * *

**Yeah, I know...it was quick...but I guess we'll see what happens, huh? Press that little purple button--or bad, bad things are going to happen in this story. LOL. XD**


	2. The Waltz

So, I decided that since I have all sorts of naughty, fun stuff pre-planned for this story, I might as well hop to it! Oh, and don't worry, there WILL be some Huddy moments…maybe even some Huddy CHAPTERS :D Yeah, definitely Huddy. SQUEE! XD

Disclaimer: NO LISA E AND CUDDY ARE MINE! STOP TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM ME! DAMN LAWYERS!

* * *

Not knowing whether to be intrigued or not, it took a moment for Lisa to finally tear her eyes away from the approaching man and turn her attention back to her friend.

The sight that greeted her eyes was rather appalling. In the few minutes that she had been discreetly ignoring him, James had gone from slightly unpolished to completely disheveled. His coat had been ripped off his body and hastily thrown on the vacant chair next to him; his tie hung from either side of his neck, drawing attention to the bare chest exposed by his half unbuttoned shirt; and his hair was mussed and eyes glazed. It was apparent to anyone looking at him that it was only a matter of time before he was out.

After the quick look it took for Lisa to appraise her friend, she realized that he wasn't going to be of any help to her. The man was obviously about to crash—hard. She reached out a hand, lightly touching his arm, and was about to voice her concerns for him when she heard a low, warm voice in her ear. "Dance."

Her mind registered the command which had been directed at her and turning to the stranger and his proffered hand, Lisa had to bite back a cheeky retort. Instead, out of politeness, she forced a half-smile onto her face and began to make her excuses, her hand still lightly placed on James's arm. "Sorry, my friend here isn't feeling too well. I think it'd be best if—"

Her words were cut off by the loud voice of her very drunk friend, "Go ahead Lise. I'm great…just dandy!" The glare she shot him went completely unnoticed as he clumsily refilled his glass. With a heaving sigh she removed her hand from his arm and plastering a wan smile on her face, placed it in that of the stranger's.

As she was lead to the dance floor, weaving through lovers, sweethearts, husbands and wives, Lisa contemplated the stranger. He _was_ rather good-looking, even if he was a presumptuous bastard. Taking in his dark hair, slightly tinged with gray, stormy eyes, and tell-tale crevices in his face, her analytic mind told her that he was at least in his mid-forties, possibly older. As he walked, she could see the seams of his tuxedo stretching against the firm muscles--he looked like he was in better shape than most twenty-year olds. Yet…although she didn't recognize him, _something_ about the stranger was familiar.

Lost in her thoughts, Lisa almost ran into the man as he stopped abruptly and turned to her. Placing his right hand high on her back and taking her right in his left, they began to waltz slowly around the room. A minute into the song, it finally clicked. "You're Jacob Addler."

The look of surprise that crossed his face was brief and vanished almost as quickly as it had come. Composure back in place, he smirked, "You've heard of me."

Cocking her head playfully and smiling broadly, she retorted in mock sweetness, "Who hasn't?"

"Well, I suppose being the Chairman of the Board at Princeton-Plainsboro is rather prestigious," he stated with mock humility, dipping her quickly.

"Even if he only is at our meetings via speakerphone…" she began as he swept her back up and into his arms.

"Busy man." He smiled at her, continuing their dance. "It's nice to finally meet you Lisa." After no response from her, he continued, "How'd you know it was me?"

"There's only one man who would be pompous enough to command me to dance with him. Since he isn't here, I had to settle for the second most pompous man I know." She continued to smile at him, keeping her tone light. "It just reeks off your voice." She scrunched her nose for added effect.

"Some would call it confidence."

"I'm not 'some,'" she stated as he began to lower his hand down her back and she promptly replaced it.

He just continued to smirk at her, stating smoothly, "I didn't know Deans of Medicine were allowed to be this attractive." She watched as his eyes skimmed her body, lingering on certain…assets. She had never felt more exposed.

"_I _didn't know people who donated millions of dollars to help others were such womanizers," she spat.

He didn't seem bothered by her outburst, although it had caught the attention of the surrounding couples. After all, he had known she was going to be a challenge.

Bending forward, Jacob whispered seductively in her ear, "I'm a womanizer because I can appreciate the delicate curves of the female sex? The soft caress of their skin against mine? The passion of a kiss? Of watching them let everything go?" He noticed how her breath had caught. "No, Lisa, you're just bothered that I chose you…of all the women out there who would willingly come to me, I chose you."

As he pulled back, all Lisa could do was gape. How did you respond to something so—so—hot…and yet so insulting?

Correctly interpreting her silence, he smiled to himself. "How about we call a cab for your friend?"

* * *

Oh SNAP! So yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to get _SOMETHING _out. Truth be told, I'm working a lot these days and by the end of the day, just too tired to think about doing anything creative. You want to spark the creativity? Press that lil' purple button. :) 


	3. The Morning After

**Another day, another update. You people that said you won't update until I do…(you know who you are)…GR!!! LOL. Not much else to say…chocolate pudding is yummy. XD**

* * *

Lisa heard the soft, indistinct sound of birds chirping before her mind went into overdrive. Sitting up quickly and forcing her eyes open, she took in her surroundings. After a moment of confusion, she let out a sigh of relief. She was in her home, her bed—alone—and thankfully, not naked. Recalling the events from the prior night, she lay back down and snuggled deeper into the covers.

_"How about we call a cab for your friend?"_

_"Let's just get this straight," she began mildly, "I don't fraternize with my employees."_

_"Except for Doctor Wilson,__"__ he countered, musing at how __his words instantly __flustered__ her._

_Lisa __blushed, realizing her mistake, and tried to collect her wits. "Doctor Wilson and I were frie__nds before we became colleagues,__"__ she stated calmly, pausing __before hastily adding__, "__And t__his isn't a date."_

_"__Obviously," h__e __stated, smirking at her discomfort. __"__A woman as beautiful as you doesn'__t go for a geek like him__." __Her protests were drowned out as he continued.__ "Besides, i__f it was__ a date, __you wouldn't have agreed to dance with me." The look he gave her dared her to __lie to him._

_"__Jealousy is a powerful motivator,__"__ she responded flippantly._

_"Jealousy?"_

_She grinned at him, her eyes dancing maliciously__; s__he__ had been able to throw him off—his face clearly told her that. __"Yes, jealousy__," she began__, speaking in a tone she would use with a five year-old.__ "__Jealousy__ equals anger. Anger equals fighting. Fighting equals make-up sex__, which __**everyone**__ knows is __the best kind. So jealousy...pretty good."_

_Although she thought she had the upper-hand, Lisa didn't know how wrong she was. Having quickly regained his composure, Jacob smirked, __asking__ quietly,__ "Wanna fight?" _

_Her brows rushed together. __All coyness had gone from her demeanor as she sniped, __"I already told you, I don't—" _

_Cutting off her words, h__e __quickly __spun her out __and reeled her back in, __snuggling her back__ tight__ly __to __his chest. __As he gri__nded his body into hers__, h__e whispered in her ear, __"I'd just like to point out one thing before you __continue to __dodge my advances__…__I'__m not your employee.__" __He nipped at her neck __sensually __with his teeth._

_"Colleague, employee, it makes no difference to me," she retorted__ as he spun her back out__. "Either way, we work directly with each other__." She paused a moment, before adding with some venom, "…__well, __at least __we would if you ever actually came to a damned board meeting."_

_The song slowly ended and Lisa extricated herself from his grasp. "Thank you for the dance__," she said, __frowning at him__ as she turned and walked away__, making sure to add a little extra swagger__ to__ her step._

"Thank God he didn't follow me," Lisa said aloud, grinning to her empty room.

A gruff voice pierced the silence. "Who is this 'he'?"

Startled, Lisa let out a high pitched screech and clutching her comforter to her body, tumbled backwards off her bed, landing on the floor with a resounding _thud_.

The telling _thunk, thunk_ that normally accompanied the man everywhere he went was muffled by the carpet as he began to quickly cross the room. After finally reaching her, House couldn't help but pause and chuckle aloud. The sight that greeted his eyes was just too much.

The Dean of Medicine was sprawled on the floor, tangled up in a massive pile of blankets, valiantly trying to right herself. Struggling against the material and thrashing around, House mused that she looked quite like a mental patient being forced into a straight jacket. Just add the padded walls and the picture would be complete. Speaking of picture, where was a camera phone when you needed one?

He was drawn out of his reverie by being forcefully shoved backwards. The beast had escaped and was after blood—his. "House," she growled, straightening her nightgown and pushing aside the curls flying wildly around her face, "what the HELL are you doing here?!"

Noticing how she crossed her arms and that her brows had rushed together, House offered her his best puppy-dog face. "Made pancakes," he whimpered.

Lisa continued to glare at him. "Get. Out. Now." She pointed at the door for emphasis.

He quickly replaced his look of innocence for an amused grin. The jig was obviously up. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're mad? Especially now. Crossing your arms like that…" He gave a mock shudder as he leered at her chest. "Fun bags on full display…makes a man wonder…or rather, not…but no matter…"

A grunt was the only sign she gave him that she was listening. After a moment of silence, she finally groused, "So where are these pancakes you were talking about?"

He smirked, enthusiastically motioning her from the room and into the kitchen.

HUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOX

The sight that met her eyes was appalling. Her normally clean, tidy kitchen had stuff spewed everywhere. Flour was all over the place, egg was splattered against the walls, and the milk container had tipped over and was dripping steadily from the counter to the floor, leaving a huge puddle in its wake. She turned to glare at House. "What's this?" she asked him, motioning to the mess.

"Like I was saying…I made pancakes…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Where are they?"

He grinned at her broadly, his eyes twinkling. "I ate them—duh." He rolled his eyes. "And I thought it was only fair that since I cooked, you get to clean."

Lisa gave an irritated huff before pushing past him and stomping over to sink, grabbing the washcloth. A warm hand on her wrist, however, prevented her from lifting it. "Take it easy Cuddle-bug. So tense," he jibed as she turned to glare at him. "Yours are in the oven." Shooing her away as she smiled back at him, he grabbed the washcloth and began to clean up the mess.

HUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOXHUDDYROXMYSOX

Once she had picked her way through her second pancake, curiosity got the better of Lisa. "When did you turn into such a little homemaker?" she asked saucily, grinning at him.

"Well, when _someone_ gets Wilson too drunk to do his job and actually feed me, I sometimes have to do it myself. It's a real pain in the ass ya know." He threw a fake glare her way as he scraped fried pancake batter from the stove.

"Just like someone else I know," she mumbled. "What's up with Wilson anyway? Him and his girlfriend already having problems?"

"The hell if I know," House said, frowning as he continued to scrape away.

"Mister-in-everybody's-business doesn't know?" Lisa asked with mock horror. "Call an ambulance!"

When this failed to get a response from him, she began to worry. He wasn't being his normal caustic self and it bothered her. "House?" she questioned, gently coming up behind him and touching his shoulder.

He turned to her, eyeing her up. "They finally got back to me."

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"The Make-A-Wish Foundation."

* * *

**Yepperz, I'm leaving it at that for tonight. I'm tired as all heck. Sorry if it's not up-to-par…I had to get _something _out…and my brain is at about the equivalent of that pancake batter on the stove—fried. I may edit this later... Oh, and don't expect an update for a while—Saturday (the 14th) is my birthday!! YAY! Oh, and guess what—my cake has a picture of the House cast…YES WAY! XD**


End file.
